Clamps for securing tubing have been known for quite some time. These clamps have traditionally been used to help secure, bundle and protect various pipes, cables, and lines from contact with other objects. The clamps are also known to attach to various structures. One such example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,047.
The previous clamp designs leave room for improvement insomuch as securing the clamp to another object can prove to be awkward or burdensome in the assembly process. As such, a new device is desired that can help secure tubing in a vehicle without the need to attach directly to the vehicle and thereby easing the assembly process.